User blog:Yoshisland/Yoshi's Journey
Hi, this is a blog/story featuring my character, Yoshi, except in the BIONICLE world. Enjoy! Chapter 1: The Olmak Yoshi was lost. Moments ago, he had found an odd-looking, gold, mask-like object lying near his favorite apple tree. The next, he was in a universe filled with strange, metal beings fighting each other. He looked down, suprised to see that he was covered in metal too. Now he was trying to dodge every fireball, axe swing, missile, sword slash, and tidal waves that were frequently fired at him. There were some strange words these beings were speaking, such as these phrases: "Come back here, you little matoran!" and "Where is Gresh? I told him to help us with that rahkshi!". Besides the endless slaughtering, the only thing Yoshi could see was desert. Up in the sky, Yoshi was alarmed to see two gigantic moons rushing a incredible speeds to the planet. What alarmed him even more were two metal titans, each about 40,000,000 feet tall, wrestling with each other. He realized he was wearing that mask he had found earlier, just as everything around him began to spin... Chapter 2: The Dragons Yoshi emerged in the middle of a large, filthy, and disgusting swamp. He looked around. It appeared that he had teleported with ''other things. All were hostile, as it was. A giant, huge, dragon that appeared to be covered with masks; another dragon, this one slightly smaller and green; and a third. The third dragon was easily the size of a skyscraper. It had two powerful claws, a vicious-looking mouth, and a huge tail. When the three saw each other, they started fighting. Suddenly, in the distance, near the core of the swamp, three super-fast plane-like vehicles flew away. Yoshi tried to signal to them for help, but none of them saw him or the dragons. Then, the energy storms started. Chapter 3: Botar '''Note: Chapters 3, 4, and 5 takes place in the BIONICLE universe about 5,000 years prior to the Great Cataclysm. However, Yoshi comes here just after Karda Nui.' Just as the endless swarms of energy surged through the swamp, the Olmak acted up again, getting Yoshi out just in time. He watched as Kardas, Tahtorak, and the Kanohi Dragon were instantly vaporized. "I guess the swamp bugs are having dragon for dinner." ''thought Yoshi, just as the veiw disappeared. Just as he was reappearing in what looked like a city, a huge, odd-looking beast appeared, grabbed Yoshis' neck, said something that sounded like "Join the Pit", teleported him to a deep, dark, relatively scary abyss, and then dropped him. Yoshi fell what felt like miles, and thought he was dreaming when a dorsal fin grew on his back. Then, he hit the bottom. Chapter 4: Hydraxon An explosion rocked the entire pit as Hydraxon went to investigate. ''"When I joined the Hand of Artakha, I never thought I'd end up jailing these clowns in a half broken-down bottomless pit..." ''he thought as he found Yoshis' mutated body. ''"Good old Botar... It is so like him to drop one of the universe's most wanted down that 500 foot canyon... I hope this one's alive. Most others die with that kind of fall." ''he thought to himself as he carried Yoshi's body into the deepest depths of the ocean... Yoshi awoke with a start. Standing in front of him was a silver, heavily armored, metal being. He wondered how many universes and times had these species. "Well, now that you're awake, mind telling me what got you arrested?" the bieng said with a glare. Chapter 5: Prisoner of the Pit "Arrested?" Yoshi asked. It was possibly the most confusing moment of his life. He then decided he didn't like this place, and willed his mask to take him somewhere else. Before he could teleport, though, the jailer grabbed his neck and pinned him against a wall. "Answer me!" the being snarled. Yoshi panicked, and just as he was teleporting away, remebered how the dragons had come and realized the jailer could easily come too. Yoshi thought fast. He knew he was strong, but this being was stronger... Or was he? Yoshi decided to gather all his strength, and unleash it in a powerful blast. In this universe, it would be called a Nova Blast, but he didn't know that. Just as he was about to do so, Hydraxon let go. Yoshi wondered what this meant as he let his power drain out slowly.... Chapter 6: Nova Blast Yoshi broke his concentration for a split second. It was the biggest mistake of his life. He had disappeared from that realm moments ago, and he was still forcing his power down when he was traveling through dimensions. That was when his concentration broke: right then and there, in between dimensions, Yoshi had released a Nova Blast. All around him, he watched as dimensions and times all were vaporized from existence. ''"For all I know, one of those could be mine!" ''he thought frantically as his power killed billions of universes. Then he had an idea. What if he could create a concentrated beam of energy, destroying only one universe? It was an idea he hoped would work, but it was risky. If aimed wrong, it could backfire and disintigrate ''him. He tried it anyway. He concentrated, aiming at one universe that had odd-looking planets all orbiting a Red Star. Then, he fired. Chapter 7: The Energy Canon The beam, unfortunately, was aimed wrong. Instead of destroying that realm, it destroyed every realm in sight. "Thank god that didn't destroy me." ''he thought. ''"But now, where am I to go? There's no realm in sight, and I'm stuck, well, nowhere." ''Yoshi was then fortunate enough to remember that he had been wearing an Olmak. He opened up another portal, then stumbled into what looked like a weapons cache. All around were Skyblasters, Zamor launchers and spheres, Cordax blasters, electro-rockets, Ghostblasters, Squid Launchers, Thornax, Kanoka, Rhotuka, and many other launching devices. But up at the top of the pile, something caught his eye. Up at the top of the pile, there was a large, deadly-looking, launcher. Chapter 8: Ambush! After mounting the awsome canon on his shoulder, Yoshi departed via Olmak. Just as he reappeared in his home realm, something forced him back into the portal, and destroyed his Olmak. The next instant, he reappeared in what was obviously a trap meant for him. All around him were dozens and dozens of creepy, brutish, grinning beasts all wielding double-bladed weapons. "Oh god!" Yoshi screamed. "When will this nightmare ''end???!!!" Chapter 9: Wipeout Yoshi was captured, and spent the next few weeks being treated like an experimental rahi. He was kept in a moldy, disgusting cell and occaisionally taken to a lab, forcibly pinned down, and mutated with the strangest things. There were Shadow Leeches, Visorak venom, Klakk screams, mutagen, electric strikes, Hordika venom, and once, they were even cruel enough to try energized protodermis! All his weapons were eventually taken away, leaving him helpless. They even removed his tongue (It hurt him alot)! For some reason, though, there were other beings there besides the Skakdi. Vortixx, Toa, sentient Rahi, matoran, Turaga, even Makuta! He figured this dimension was not the same as the others he had been to. When the skakdi finally finished with Yoshi, he looked like a monster. They had given him a Kanohi again, but this time, instead of an Olmak, they gave him a silver Avohkii. They had also given him some strange-looking tools, which seemed to each to something different. Then, a figure wearing an Olmak came into the room, and telported him away. Yoshi was glad to get out of there alive... Chapter 10: Dume of Doom His happiness was not to last. Yoshi emerged in a dimension where everithing was screwed up: Toa were slaying matoran by the thousands, and small groups of Makuta were bravely fighting off the armies. Unfortunately, the Toa vastly outnumbered the Makuta. It was obvious who was in charge of the Toa; a large, red figure carrying a large Toa-sized Firestaff was ordering the armies. "Toa Dume, sir, the Toa of Sonics have just taken over De-Koro, sir! It was a large victory over Gorast's territory, sir!" a Toa courier babbled. "Oh, kill me..." Yoshi muttered. "That can be arranged." Yoshi looked up just in time to see Dume sneak up on him, and swing the staff at his head... To be continued in Yoshi's End.